


A mother to me at least

by Meesterholic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Momma May, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda parents, Team as Family, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meesterholic/pseuds/Meesterholic
Summary: My version of what went on in Daisy's head during those little Philinda scenes we had in 5x09. Not really a story but felt like I had to write it down.





	A mother to me at least

“I was a mom.. I just.. I can’t see it.”  
  
**Oh May, you’re much more of a mother to me than anyone has ever been, come on.**  
  
“I can.”  
  
**Oh yes, Coulson, tell her! Oh my god look at them, they’re so in love. I totally ship it. Where do I sign to officially become their daughter? They’re so close. How cute. They seriously think we buy that “just friends” speech they give us every time? As if “just friends” looked at each other like that. Uhm, they’re still lost in one another’s eyes. Okay, this is getting weird. Didn’t you notice I’m here? Helloo? I see you guys, come on. Nobody likes to see their parents getting lovely, ehw.**  
  
“Yeah, you’d be that _No phone no TV, 19:30 curfew_ kind of mom.”  
  
**Alright, that glare literally froze my blood. Not gonna interrupt you guys anymore. Got it. God, May’s look could kill me right now.**  
  
“You know you’re kinda.. proving my point with that face”  
  
**Aaaand I’m out of here.  Just please stop with the death stare. Why did I choose you as my mom anyway?**  
  
“Can you fly this through a gravity storm, May?”  
  
**Here she goes again with the eye roll.**  
  
“Another _mom face_ ”  
  
  **Yeah, right. ‘Cause you’re super cool, that’s why.**


End file.
